


I meant it when I told you we were going to spend the rest of our lives together

by pervycricket



Series: Dark Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: Musing outside, you are approached by spiderman while trying to figure out just how you were going to go about asking your good friend Peter Parker out. Too bad you didn't realize what he's been doing behind your back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filthy and I just really love Spiderman. Shout out to Yanderedad for being one of the best Yandere accounts out there on tumblr and inspiring this. Check out their blog, especially if you are into FarCry 5. I also tried to make it as gender neutral as possible, but the reader in the sex scene has a vagina. Good criticism is always welcome! Also let me know if there are any issues and criticism is always welcome. I kinda rushed it out since I'm kind of eager to show it off, but I hope you like it! *edited more grammar issues.*
> 
>  
> 
> NEW UPDATES  
> *Extended sexy time  
> *Chapter 2

Peter is the sweetest person you’ve ever known. Joking with you, taking you out to his favorite local places, making sure you are always comfortable. Peter was so thoughtful, bringing your favorite candy and providing a shoulder to cry on when school bogged you down. Peter’s kindness and warmth always brought a smile to your face. He was your best friend, you love how he’d stop by yours whenever he was in the neighborhood for a quick chat or just to have lunch together. His heart was so pure and gentle, so how could you not fall for him? He treated you in a way no one has ever treated you before. He was witty and smart and honestly you couldn’t see him not being in your life.

A lot of people already thought you were dating with how attached you two were to each other.  Why not make that next step? He always is right there when you texted him that another date didn’t show up and would arrive to that restaurant or movie and make you feel like the only girl in the whole world and telling you how much you deserve someone that will treasure you and treat you how you should be treated. You knew he was annoyed when someone tries to ask you out and would berate them for not even getting to know you first before trying to date you. Not just any one can date one of his best friends.

You loved how thoughtful he was and how insistent he was, even if it was a little embarrassing, about how you should meet with Mr. Stark and possibly work for him one day. That the two of you could both work for him since wouldn’t it be amazing to work together. And to not worry, even if you don’t want a career in the science field it’s fine Mr. Stark has lots of different kinds of job and careers you could do. You could even be “my own personal manager” Peter joked. And if you worked together you could even live together to save money and binge watch even more series and learn to cook together and learn to be an adult with each other’s support and wouldn’t that be a blast? Peter didn’t bring it up that often, but he always did with a smile. What a joker.

You didn’t notice your other male friends slowly trickling out of your life. You didn’t notice your male friends trying to approach you, even if only to warn you, only to be stopped by a glare from the nicest person you have ever met. You didn’t see him cornering your friends and telling them to stay away. You felt lucky even that Peter and Ned stayed remained when all your other friends left. They both brightened your day, even if you weren’t as close to Ned. Ned seemed more interested in video games and Lego build sets than you were, so it was hard for the two of you to get closer. But it didn’t bother you, you had Peter.

You didn’t notice his possessive gaze when you asked for his jacket because somehow you lost yours today and you were _so sure you put it in your backpack that morning_ you felt bad that you keep being so forgetful and he joked about how he wears jackets _just for you_ , that smooth talker. It made you blush every time and you couldn’t help but feel a little special wrapped up in his scent even though you thought he was just being a good friend. You just promise yourself to not be so forgetful and remind yourself to stop misplacing it.

You were nervous. This was your best friend you are talking about and you don’t want to ever ruin the relationship you currently have with him by wanting something more. All you knew is that you wanted to spend your life by his side and you don’t know how you would cope if you were rejected. He’s been very busy with his internship and you always have that worry that he’ll forget you because of it or even worse- fall in love with another intern. He’s never blown you off or anything really, but he hasn’t stopped by as much and you can’t help the insecure thoughts that race in your mind. You have been a little more distant at school, so you could figure out your feelings and worried you might hurt him by doing so. You just hope that he was too distracted by everything else going in his life to notice and get sad or find some other girl to date.

 You were sitting outside after a particularly anxious day of avoiding Peter. He’s getting worried, so you need to figure yourself out soon. You couldn’t sleep with how worried you were and wished that you could just figure out how to tell him your feelings in a way that wouldn’t scare him off. A voice interrupted your thoughts.

“What’s a cutie like you doing out so late?” Looking to your side you see Spider-Man balancing on the railing of the fire escape.

“Spider-Man! Oh wow, it’s a surprise to see you here,” You exclaimed. It was rare for you to see the local hero up so close, but it isn’t unusual for him to speak with regular every day citizens like yourself.

“That’s me! you’re friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Nice to meet you, cutie. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s keeping you up so late? I need to make sure such an eye-catching person like yourself gets back to sleep safe and sound. Is it boy troubles? Friend troubles? Homework troubles? Crushes on dashingly handsome heroes?” He moves quickly and wraps an arm around my shoulder as if to comfort you. “Spider-Man can always lend an ear and maybe scare the pants off a boy who’s being to handsy while giving you a helpful hand in physics calculations. Just say the word, sweetheart and I’ll take care of it.”

You smile and giggle a little. It wouldn’t hurt to confide in him. He is Spider-Man after all.

“Well it is boy troubles, but not that kind. I, well, I have a crush on my best friend. He means the world to me and I just-I just don’t want to lose him by saying something y’know? He’s so kind and I don’t want him to accept just to spare my feelings and I certainly don’t want us to stop spending time together.”

Spider-Man’s arm seemed to tense slightly before relaxing again. Maybe he just heard something weird?

His tone became curious. “Hmm? No regular boy deserves a cutie like yourself. Why don’t you tell me his name? I can play as your big brother and make sure he isn’t going to hurt your feelings. It’ll be fun.”

“No way! I really like him, and I don’t want to scare him off by sending THE Spider-Man to talk to him!”

Spider-Man crosses both of his arms and his voice becomes more serious with only a hint of playfulness, “Hmm, you should at least let me know what his last name is, so I can personally check if he’s a creep or like a criminal, it doesn’t hurt to be careful. If you don’t tell me, I’ll just have to assume his last name is so weird you can’t bear to say it like Longbottom or something that doesn’t match well with your first name. You shouldn’t date a guy whose last name you can’t stand!”

The thought of one day marrying Peter sent fluttering butterflies straight to your stomach. You blush and can’t help but mutter, “Parker isn’t a weird last name at all and he’d never have a criminal record. He’s too sweet to do anything like that.”

He freezes. And immediately loosens up and his voice becomes cheery again.  
“Really? Well, that certainly changes things.”

In an instance, you are in his arms clutching his shoulders as he swings through the street. You’re too shocked and can only shriek in fear and cling even tighter to him. You tremble and dive your head in his neck and try to figure out why Spider-Man is basically kidnapping you. It doesn’t take long before Spider-Man is gently opening a familiar window and crawls inside still holding you with one arm.

He released you and you stumble back into a desk, Peter’s desk, and stare at him in shock as he rips off his mask and starts undoing his suit leaving him in only tight boxers. Peter’s eyes bore into you and his giddy smile leaves you speechless.

Oh. You just inadvertently confessed your feelings. And the object of your affection is standing right in front of you. In his underwear. You’re face feels hot. With two quick strides he’s right in front of you and places both of his hands firmly on your hips. His warm breath makes a shiver crawl up your spine.

He puts a knee in between your two shaking legs and sits you on edge of his desk with a playful smirk. His hands trailing your sides as you stare at him. You can’t help but look down at his chest. You never realized he had those kinds of muscles. You look back at his face and every question racing from your mind dies off your lips.

“I’ve been wanting you for so long. I’ve been pining after you for so long and I’m just- just so happy that you feel the same way. I want to- I need to kiss you. Can I?” His eyes dart around your face, nervous and hopeful and just as awkward and adorable as you imagined.

Your heart melts. Your hands trace up his arms and you finally rest them on the back of his neck playing with the ends of his hair and tugging him that much closer.

A breathless whisper falls on your lips. “Oh, Peter. Yes.”

He rests his warm hand on you neck and tilts your head up. You feel his breath on your skin sending goosebumps across your skin. You close your eyes when he places a gentle, soft kiss on your mouth. Fireworks go off in your brain and you melt. He clutches you against his solid chest and deepens the kiss getting a little more aggressive and demanding. His lips were soft and like everything you imagined they’d be. You find yourself smiling and let your hands wander onto his broad shoulders and chest. Your lips separate from his only for a moment before meeting again. And again. And again. You can’t find the will to stop.

You open your mouth slightly and his tongue finds yours. Your teeth clumsily knock together, but you tilt your head a little to adjust. Peter separates his lips from yours and you follow his movements and kiss him again with your body more firmly against his. You roll your hips forward and groan as you brush against his strained cock. He juts backward and releases your lips with a soft moan.

His lustful gaze meets yours and his voice croaks as he tries to speak. “I-If we keep going I don’t think I’d be able to stop. Can I- Can we make love? I know we just realized each other’s feelings and you’re too precious for me to- I just want you to want this just as much as I do.”

“Peter, I have had feelings for you for a long time now and, really, you already know everything about me that a boyfriend should”, You smile and spoke a little quieter, “I think having our first time together right now would be magical.”

Peter gulps, “I haven’t done this before, Mr. Stark has given me some advice about this. I’ll make sure this is a night you’ll remember.” He pulls off your shirt and fumbles with your bra for a moment before tossing them away and giving you an awkward smile. Peter gently traces the outline of your breasts and waist before kneeling to make a trail of ticklish kisses down to your navel. His movements were slow and purposeful and made you feel worshiped and cared for.

Giggling a little, you lift your hips up to help him take off your shorts and underwear. He kisses your ankle and takes his time crawling his lips and hands up your legs to your thighs. You grab his hair and urge him on closer.

“You’re so gorgeous sweetheart. I’m the luckiest guy in the world. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. Mr. Stark gave me some pointers and reading material. A lot of reading material.” Peter nuzzles your inner thigh and playfully nips it. “And I really want to get started with eating you out.”

He places your legs on each on his shoulders and leans in ever so slightly to leave a warm and hot swipe along your slit causing a jolt in you. His tongue was soft and flexible and oh god you’ve never felt anything like this before. You squirm desperately trying to get closer. He holds your thighs open and drive his face deeper into your crotch. Peter eyes bore into your own as you desperately tried to keep quiet.

His bright eyes focusing on your face made you shiver. It was a little embarrassing being watched like that. You squirm a little uncomfortable, but soon soften as his licks become more confident. You shiver as his hands spread your thighs even further.

Your hips jolt forward as his tongue touches your clit. You pull his hair gently and your thighs strain underneath his hands. Peter drove his tongue into your cunt and swirling it against your quivering walls. You quickly muffle your moan with a hand. His thumb rubs harshly against your clit and it’s just enough for you to orgasm. You bite your hand to keep from screaming. Peter licking you at his leisure as you slowly come back to earth. Your eyes meet Peter’s and you know he isn’t finished with you just yet. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Peter stands back up, his face covered in your juices.  You restrain your desperate groan as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Your eyes flicker downwards to his strained underwear. Peter gives you a confident grin as he comes closer and places your hands on his hips.

“Come on cutie, take it off for me.”

 You pull down his underwear gingerly and take a good look at him. Finally, his cock sprang upward. He wasn’t so big it would scare you, but his size was a little intimidating. You wanted it in you. You pull Peter’s underwear completely off and he kicks it away. You look back at his face with a blush. You lay a hand on his cheek and swallow. 

“Peter c-come here. Come closer.”

 Peter rubs himself against your core with a soft moan. He pants as his hands room down your legs and back up to your inner thighs. You moan at the sensation and his cock rubs against you. It hasn’t entered you yet, but you can see it glistening with your desire. You start to ache for more. You distract yourself a little by kissing his shoulders and neck. It’s not enough. You sigh and move your hips slightly as his fingers trace against you. He pumps a finger in. Then two. The pace was slow and teasing, but with the weight of his cock right there all you wanted was for him to finally become one with you. You desperately groan against his ear.

“Peter please….”

“Shhh, it’s alright love, I’ll take care of you, just let me line up.”

“P-Peter I-I’m ready, but s-shouldn’t you, ah, put a condom on?”

Peter nuzzles the side of your neck. His voice dropping a little “There’s no need for one.”

You chuckle, “Peter, don’t joke. I’m on birth control, but just in case…”

He nuzzles your nose lovingly. “I’ve been switching out your birth control for placebos for a while now. I know that you’re on birth control because you’re worried about me not being able to provide for them, but becoming an avenger has huge perks. Mr. Stark already set up a floor for me and he’s happy to house my bride as well as any children we have. We do have to name Mr. Stark the godfather though.”

You freeze in shock and horror as you stared into his gentle eyes. Children? Marriage? Peter takes the opportunity to thrust himself in abruptly. You shriek as pleasure skyrocketed throughout your system. His knees buckle a little and his forehead meets yours. An adoring look was on his face and as much as you craved to melt into him and let him have his way-you couldn’t. You couldn’t understand his words. The two of you needed to talk right now. You tried to push his chest away, but you ended up pinned against his chest as he shallowly thrusted into you again.

“P-Peter!” You scream. Peter smiled wickedly and pants. In a smooth motion he webs your mouth shut and cuts off your frightened babbling.

“Shhh, cutie. As much as I’d love hearing you scream my name all night long, Aunt May might wake up and we don’t want her to interrupt are first night together. It’ll be okay though, we can move in together soon and then you can be as loud as you want, my love.” He thrusts deeper and grinds his cock against your walls. The forcefulness of his thrusts and his gentle words scared you as much as it aroused you. You squeak as he hits that one spot just right and he smirks a little before hitting it again. And again.

 Each thrust makes you tremble. You feel yourself tightening as if to draw his cock deeper. You try to stop yourself, but it just felt so good that you really couldn’t help yourself. You cum sobbing into his shoulder and clinging to his arms. You strain against him as he holds you even closer. You clench as a warm liquid shooting inside you and panic even more. He moves out slowly keeping his eyes on yours. His cum slowly dripping out of you as he gives you more space. You are too shocked to push him away as he loosens his grip

Peter’s face was flushed red and he had a slight sheen of sweat on his body. His eyes look at your lower half and he inhales sharply. Your eyes widen in surprise as you feel him harden against your thigh. How could he be hard already?

 His cock is already standing proud and a little bigger than before. A bead of cum coming out of his tip and you gulp. You are so fucked. Peter’s hips jolt toward you again.

You snap your eyes back to his. His brown eyes were darker than you’ve ever seen. His face was beat red.

“I feel a little shy with you staring this much at me, especially looking like that. I wonder if you can hear my heart racing.” A breathless smile graced his lips once more.

He takes a deep breath as he wraps his arms around you, “I need- I need more. C-Come here love. Girls recover faster than guys, right? I plan on doing my best to keep up. I need to show you just how much I can satisfy you.”

You yelp as he puts his elbows underneath your knees and pull you off the desk and tightly against his chest. You wrap your arms around him instinctively. Only being able to hold on as he moves your hips and pistons himself in you with more force than you believed possible. He lovingly kisses your face. You’re just trying to breathe through the pleasure builds up once more and tears threaten to fall from your eyes. The knot in your stomach bordering pain at this point.

“Oh fuck. Sweetie, Oh god. Beautiful You feel so warm and snug on my cock. You’re doing great. Please cum for me. Oh god, baby, I wanna see you cum all over my cock just like this.”

He deep thrusts bring you closer and closer to that edge. The pleasure bordering on pain as it’s much too quick- You still haven’t recovered from the first orgasm. You let out a groan as he changes the angle slightly. He focuses on that spot and all you see stars. 

You cum harshly as he babbled praises. You are not even granted a second of true relief as he fucks you through it. Tears streak down your face and you’re so overwhelmed all that comes out of your mouth are whimpers and moans.

“You’re doing such a good job, beautiful. I love you so much. I can’t wait for us to get married.”

You struggle weakly in response as Peter moves you to his bed and flips you on your stomach and ass up. You don’t fight as he holds your hips up in position. Peter’s cock eagerly rubs against your core before plunging in again. His lingering cum making insertion easier, but it still stings slightly. You can only let out a weak groan in response. Peter didn’t hesitate to bring his arm around to rub your clit. You try to tense up your legs, but all you end up doing is spread them further and sink into the mattress. It’s hard to keep your eyes open.

 After that, you think Peter cleans you up a little. You can’t be sure. You vaguely recall his lips on your entrance again. His tongue licking and lapping and sucking your clit as your thighs clench around his head with a hand tugging at his hair. You still remember his darkened eyes as he licks his lips.

“Oh, sweetie I can’t get enough of you.”

Your last moment of clarity is of Peter laying you on you back and fucking you slowly, kissing wherever his lips can reach. You can’t bring yourself to even try to move against his slow pace.  He comes for hopefully a final time and lays still beside you. He removes himself from you and turns you over and kisses you on the lips. It seems as you drifted off the webbing dissolved. It was soft and sweet, but you didn’t have the energy to respond. His tongue dives in for a moment and you can taste yourself on his tongue. He gives you a long kiss and you just whimper in response.  

“I’m never going to let you go. You’re mine beautiful”

You black out as the first light of the morning sun peaks out from his window.

Months later, you are in a bathroom in Stark tower cradled in Peter’s arms. All you could focus on were the two bright pink lines. Peter held you close, humming happily, and you don’t know if you were crying from happiness or sadness as a new life starts to form inside of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter finally tie the knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! It's been awhile. I've been busy but I hope you enjoy this.  
> I'm not entirely satisfied and rewrote this a lot but I hope you like it.  
> No sex in this chapter sorry to disappoint.

“Oh, sweetheart you look wonderful, no one is going to outshine you today!” Your mother clapped happily as she finished your make-up. She beamed so brightly it hurt your heart to hide the truth. Tears welled in your eyes.

“M-Mom I need to t-,” Your eyes meet with the woman standing near the door and you silenced yourself. She had short red hair and was casually leaning against the wall, watching the two of you intensely. She had her hand next to her ear and the other wrapped around her waist as if resting. Her eyes never wavered from yours. Her eyes weren’t angry or even alarmed, more curious than anything else.

You break eye contact with the woman and looked back to your mom. She looked concerned and ready to comfort you- ready to listen to whatever you say.

“M-mom I- well it’s nothing I think I’m just getting cold feet. I just- I just can’t believe this is happening.” You looked down and tried to hide your tears. Your mind was a mess of anger and affection towards him.

You mother gently lifted your head up and gives you a sympathetic look.  
“Oh, I know you’re just nervous, but everything is going to be okay. You are going to marry that nice young man, be happy and live your life together,” Her voice took a more teasing tone, “and maybe grant me some lovely grandchildren.”

You let out a wheeze and place a hand on your stomach, thankful you weren’t showing just yet. You shiver at the thought. Whenever Peter sees you he still had that goofy, sappy smile on his face, but whenever he touched your stomach there was a spark of something else in his eyes. Something that wasn’t quite right.  

“Now, you go get dressed, I’ll keep an eye on any last-minute issues that are sure to pop up.” Your mother kisses your head.

“Yes, mom.”

She steps out of the door and the red-haired woman steps outside as well leaving you alone with your thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Petey! Not getting cold feet, are you?”

Peter’s brain flashed back for a moment to his bride. Loving her, wooing her and leaving her with no escape as he ravaged her to the point of passing out. His spidey-sense (or was it better to call it his animal instincts?) always invaded his senses whenever he thought about her.  

**Bind. Trap. Breed.**

Peter laughed and smiled crookedly. He waved the dark thoughts out of his head easily. “Of course, I am. She’s the love of my life after all.”

Mr. Stark slapped him on the back, “Hey you didn’t turn out so bad after all. Ah, young love. It’s good you found love so quickly. It’s better than what I did until I found Pepper. Ah she’s amazing. Either way, I plan on enjoying myself tonight, it’s not often Pepper allows me to throw parties and I miss those days.”

Peter quirked his lips and suppressed his own shame. “Well I appreciate you doing this, I know on my own I wouldn’t be able to-”

Tony waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it kid, what’s my money good for if I can’t spend it as I wish. And besides, because of work the two of you can’t have a real honeymoon, so think of it as my apology for that. Or not. Whatever keeps you a busy worker.”

Peter smiled. “As much as I’d like to take her on a honeymoon I am a little too restless to enjoy a real break. Besides, I think I should make sure I finish new suit designs before the next big battle.”

Tony let out a huff. “You’re a better person than me at your age. Which is the only reason I can trust you to live here and your teenage sweetheart to live here. It helps that she seems to have a good head on her shoulders. Despite marrying you after all.”

“Well, we both agreed it would be better for our child to get married sooner rather than later.”

“Right, the happy “accident.” Well whatever the case, your family is free to stay here. It’ll be a lot safer for her to be somewhere protected while we’re off fighting crime and all that.”

Tony takes a sip of rum and mumbles under his breath, obviously not intending for Peter to hear. “A toddler with spidey powers needs to be kept under strict watch after all. Especially if they end up with your personality.”

Peter just smiled and pretended he didn’t hear it.

You stood there in the mirror looking at yourself in your wedding dress. It was nice, but everything felt wrong. You didn’t feel like yourself. Why were you doing this?

What were you thinking? Giving yourself to a person who clearly lied to you about his identity and what he was capable of. To the one you loved since you were a child, but also the one who purposefully impregnated you. Not to mention the dangers of being the wife of a superhero. Sure, Peter isn’t marrying you as Spider-Man, but how long until someone dangerous finds out his identity? How long would it take for someone to use you as a hostage? How long would it take until your child gets hurt?

Would Peter hurt you one day?

You could be like others who have shared custody and live as separate of a life from him as possible. All it took was for you to leave. It was simple. Your mom already left, you could just leave and call her later. Just so she doesn’t get a chance to talk you out of it.

 A knock on the door halted your thoughts. Of course, the bride wouldn’t be left alone for too long.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Aunt May, are you dressed?”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

Aunt May opened the door quickly and smiled as she examined your form.

“Oh dear, you look wonderful!” She gives you a brief hug and you couldn’t help a faint smile.

“Thank you, Aunt May.”

“Oh, Peter isn’t going to be able to take his eyes off of you!”

You can’t help but let out a nervous twitch.

Aunt May pauses, “Oh dear, are you having some nerves? It’s to be expected, why when I married Ben my mother was the only one who kept me grounded until I walked down that isle. Why don’t you talk about it with me?”

How could you tell her? She’ll just try to talk you out of running…

“Aunt May I, well, Peter’s been different. He hasn’t been… He’s been so cheerful and nice, but there’s something about him now that scares me… Like he could hurt me, if he really wanted too. He hasn’t been the same since-”

“Since he became Spider-Man. I hoped you wouldn’t notice, but of course you did.”

She did know- Aunt May lived with him of course she knew. Why would she still want the two of you together? She clasped her hands around yours. They were cold.

“After he spend those days sick I noticed the changes, but even before then he’s loved you.”

“But he’s-”

“I know…He’s been aggressive with perusing you, but had he ever hurt you? Did he ever truly make you feel like you were in danger? If anything, it’s the people around you that need to worry, but he would never hurt you or your child and he’d never hurt me either. We are special to him, if neither of us were here, what do you think would happen? What do you think would happen if someone ever hurt you? What do you think would happen if you left?”

You really don’t want to think about that.

“I love Peter, but I know he’s changed. As a hero, he’ll have to see and do things neither of us will ever have to do. I can only imagine the horrors he’s faced. He’s bound to become more protective of you and of me.”

Her voice dropped to a whisper.

“Peter doesn’t smile at me like he used to since that day he got those powers, the affection is still there, but it is different now. I’ll always love him and when he’s with you, I can see the cheery boy I raised again. I cannot stop you from leaving, but can you see yourself walking out of here without him?”

A sob comes out of your mouth.

_“It’s okay, no matter what happens I’ll always be by your side.”_

_“Do you promise? Andrea and Maggie won’t talk to me anymore…Did I do something bad? Why won’t they look at me anymore…We were best friends in the whole world.” Your voice cracks as you try not to cry._

_Peter smiles as he hugs you. “It’s their loss for not wanting to be your friend anymore. It’s okay, we’ll be best friends forever no matter what. No matter what.”_

Oh god. You wheeze.

_“Peter what were you talking about with Mike? Don’t tell me you told him I like him!”_

_“Haha no nothing like that, I just wanted to ask about algebra homework is all”_

_“Algebra! Peter you do better than anyone else in the class why would you need to talk to him? You told him I just know it, you jerk!”_

_“I didn’t-I didn’t- I promise, besides stop thinking about guys and finish your homework already or you’ll get behind”_

_“But Peeeteeerr, It’s so hard. Chemistry is so confusing”_

_“Hey, if you need help that bad I’ll come over and help you, so don’t worry.”_

_“R-Really? Thanks, you’re the best Peter!”_

Peter was your entire world.

_“P-Peter? What are you doing here?”_

_“I was just running some errands, Are you…crying? Weren’t you going on a date?”_

_“He never…showed up. It’s been thirty minutes and he won’t answer my calls.”_

_“Hey, these errands can wait. I’ll take you to the movies okay?”_

He’s the only one besides your family you talk to. He isolated you. Anytime someone hurt you, he was right there. As if waiting. You knew it was too good to be true.

_“Don’t worry, that guy was just a jerk for skipping out on your date. Hey, why don’t we go get ice-cream after the movie? Come on, it’ll be fun._

Why do you still love him? Why does the thought of leaving him still make you ache, despite everything?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter smiled so sweetly at you as you walked down towards him. His hands going to hold yours as soon as you reach him. You squeeze his hands as the officiator speaks.

“Marriage is a promise between two people who love and trust each other, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together.”

There are tears in Peter’s eyes and his smile is the brightest you’ve ever seen.

“This ceremony is a symbol of your relationship and of the promise and promises you will uphold to each other. A declaration of your commitment and to show the world that you will support and care for one another.”

The officiator continues to speak but you can no longer focus. Staring into Peter’s brown eyes. Your thoughts finally broken when Peter opens his mouth.

“I do.”

You smile back and cry as you whisper those two little words back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
